Beautiful Sunshine: Promise
by Baby Breath
Summary: "Dia selalu ada di sana ketika aku membutuhkannya. Dengan tangan terbuka dan senyum yang hangat akan menyambutku setiap kali aku berlari menghampirinya dengan air mata yang berderai. Selama hidupku aku selalu bisa mengandalkannya, karena baginya diriku adalah miliknya yang paling berharga." - Baekhyun Chanbaek Chanyeol x Baekhyun


Baby Breath

present

Beautiful Sunshine: Promise

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Warning:

Genderswitch & Typos

Happy Reading...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seoul, 2005

Terik matahari sudah lama tak lagi terasa menyentuh bumi, panasnya sudah tak lagi menyengat. Di sekitar, warna jingga telah mendominasi, pertanda siang sudah akan berganti malam. Bersama semburat senja, seorang remaja laki-laki berlari seperti kesetanan. Rambutnya lepek, begitupun seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya telah basah bermandi keringat. Tapi tampaknya remaja laki-laki itu tidak perduli, dia tetap saja berlari mengabaikan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh.

Chanyeol, bocah laki-laki itu beberapa kali terlihat memperbaiki posisi tali ranselnya yang beberapa kali merosot tanpa berniat menghentikan laju kedua kakinya. Dia harus cepat sampai, segera. Ada satu nyawa yang membuatnya cemas dan gelisah. Hari sudah begitu sore, dan ini bukan jadwal Chanyeol biasa pulang sekolah. Sudah lewat lebih dari 4 jam dari jadwalnya sehari-hari. Kalau saja bukan karena tugas kelompok yang harus dia selesaikan hari ini dan mengharuskannya pulang setelat ini, Chanyeol tidak akan menjadi terlalu cemas. Dan hal itu juga yang membuatnya kesal tapi tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

Satu belokan lagi dan Chanyeol akan melihat komplek perumahan dimana dia dan keluarganya tinggal. Bukannya memperlambat laju larinya, Chanyeol justru memaksa kedua kakinya untuk berlari lebih cepat. Sepertinya bocah laki-laki itu tidak perduli dengan kenyataan bahwa saat ini pun dirinya telah bernafas satu-satu. Tepat setelah dirinya melewati belokan, Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas seorang gadis kecil yang sedang berjongkok dibawah pohon besar tempat dimana setiap hari gadis kecil itu menunggunya. Chanyeol kembali mempercepat larinya, tidak sabar untuk segera menghampiri gadis kecil itu.

Ketika sampai, tepat di hadapan gadis itu, Chanyeol berdiri sambil memegangi kedua lututnya. Bocah laki-laki itu masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Gadis kecil yang duduk berjongkok dihadapannya mendongak menatap kearahnya. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum kecil sambil bergumam pelan.

"Oppa..."

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya menatap gadis kecil dihadapannya. Chanyeol menemukan gadis itu menatap dirinya dengan senyum kecil dibibirnya dan bekas air mata di kedua pipinya yang tembam. Untuk itu, kemudian Chanyeol mendudukkan badannya dihadapan gadis kecil itu. Chanyeol kemudian menarik gadis kecil itu untuk duduk dipangkuannya dan memeluknya erat.

"Kenapa menangis, eoh? Seseorang menggangumu?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil tetap memeluk gadis kecil itu. Tapi tidak ada jawaban yang Chanyeol terima darinya.

"Baby girl, katakan pada oppa." Chanyeol berkata dengan nada membujuk. Hanya gelengan kepala dan isakan kecil yang diterima Chanyeol sebagai jawaban.

Mengeratkan pelukannya, Chanyeol menyerah. Saat itu lah gadis kecil itu meringis, ketika Chanyeol mencoba menenggelamkan gadis kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Segera Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya. Dia menggulung lengan kaos yang dipakai gadis kecil itu dan kemudian menemukan memar baru di tubuh gadis kecil itu. Memar baru yang didapatkannya dari siksaan ibunya yang tidak waras.

Chanyeol kemudian memejamkan mata geram. Dia marah, tapi tidak mampu melakukan apapun. Chanyeol murka namun tidak memiliki hak untuk bertindak. Chanyeol ingin membawa gadis kecil itu pergi dan menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Menjaganya dan melindunginya, memastikan tidak ada satupun yang dapat melukainya. Chanyeol menenangkan dirinya, mencoba untuk mengatur emosi. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada rambut gadis kecil yang beraroma strawberry itu.

"Ayo pulang." Bisiknya pada gadis kecil itu, yang kemudian dibalas gelengan dan kedua tangan mungilnya yang meremas ujung seragam Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun tidak mau pulang. Baekhyun takut..." Bisiknya lirih.

"Kita akan pulang ke rumah oppa, baby girl. Baekhyun mau?" Setelah mendapati anggukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol membawa mereka berdua pulang.

"Jangan takut, sayang. Oppa akan menjaga Baekhyun." Bisiknya pada Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello!**

Baru prologue, semoga tertarik baca yaa

Jangan lupa review hehe see you soon (I hope) ^^


End file.
